


Til Death Do Us Part (Or Not)

by IWP_chan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, [comes alive after a period of inactivity to post trashfic. again]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: Death is ugly, Noctis thinks as he drops to his knees next to Ignis.





	Til Death Do Us Part (Or Not)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/gifts), [Lulubugg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulubugg/gifts).



Summary: Death is ugly, Noctis thinks as he drops to his knees next to Ignis.

Note: _I totally blame **Seito** and **Lulubugg** for this. Absolutely. It’s _all _their fault._

**Warnings: Game Mechanics, Lack Of Phoenix Downs, Technically Major Character Death, [Prompto Voice] #SorryNotSorry.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own FFXV.

.

_Death is ugly_ , Noctis thinks as he drops to his knees next to Ignis, whose only response to Noctis’ approach is merely twitches and gasps bursting through his blood stained lips.

Noctis wraps his arms around Ignis and raises him into a seated position, cradling him carefully, mindful of the gaping wound in Ignis’ middle.

They’d run out of potions half an hour ago, the last two elixirs being used not too long after that. Prompto had used the last Phoenix Down they had on hand to revive Noctis mere minutes ago.

“No- Noc-” Ignis starts, wheezing, one hand rising to weakly grasp at Noctis’ jacket.

“Shhh,” Noctis murmurs, tears welling in his eyes as his brain races to find a way to help Ignis, but to no avail, “Conserve your strength, Ignis, don’t talk.”

Ignis stubbornly shakes his head and nods furiously, the arm lying across his middle twitching, he gasps as incoherent syllables sound from his mouth, and tugs weakly at Noctis’ jacket.

“Ha-high _ness_.” With a final gasp, Ignis goes still, head falling sideways to rest on Noctis’ shoulder, eyes staring ahead unseeing, fingers unclenching from the fabric of Noctis’ jacket and hand falling limp to his lap.

“Ignis? _Iggy?_ ” Noctis shakes him, probably more roughly than he should, given Ignis’ wound, but Noctis doesn’t care about that at the moment, not when he’s faced with the possibility that he’s holding onto Ignis’ corpse, “Ignis, this is _not_ funny! Ignis, _please_ -” His breath hitches and shoulders shake as tears spill from his eyes and he weeps silently.

He feels a hesitant hand land on his shoulder. He doesn’t have to move his gaze from Ignis’ face to know that it’s Prompto.

“Dude,” Prompto says quietly, “I think he was trying to tell you that he has a Phoenix Down in his pocket.”

.

End

Epic Fail Moment No.78685


End file.
